Policeman
The Policeman is a minor character in Disney Junior animated TV series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is voiced by Loren Hoskins. Role in the Series The Policeman makes his first appearance in the series in the special, "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book". He is first seen patrolling the dock area around London when the Jolly Roger crashes down. The Cop notices Mr. Smee,Sharky,Bones,Cubby,Michael Darling and Nana then reprimands them for causing a ruckus,Smee ,Sharky and Bones begin flee seeing the officer.Although Cubby attempts to explain to the Policeman what happen he is soon snatched up by Nana and a chase erupts through the streets of London. Later after the group collides with Captain Hook who is being pursued by Jake,Wendy,John and Tinker Bell. The Policeman finally had enough and demand what is going on,Hook soon lies to the policeman that he was being pursued by a bunch of thieves, seeing as Hook is the adult on the scene the policeman seems to believe him allowing the Hook and his crew to sneak off back to Never Land with the book. Wendy denies that they were causing trouble and was merely trying to reclaim her book from Captain Hook, the cop scoffs at Wendy remark that Captain Hook isn't real and as he rambles on he is soon shocked as Tinker Bell revealed herself. The Policeman soon believes the young heroes and eventually lets them go pursue Hook and his crew back to Never Land. Tinker Bell kisses the cop on the cheek as thanks, the cop blushes claiming his wife will not believe this. He is not seen again throughout the rest of the movie. Printed material The Policeman's only appearance in the printed media is the storybook adaption of Battle for the Book. Episode Appearances Gallery Tink&Policeman-Battle for the Book.jpg Wendy-Battle for the Book05.jpg Groupshot-Battle for the Book06.png CubbyMichael&Nana-Battle for the Book.jpg Groupshot-battle for the book21.jpg IMG 0949.jpg Battle for the book page07.jpg Hook-Battle for the Book23.jpg Groupshot-Battle for the Book14.jpg Groupshot-Battle for the Book20.jpg Policeman-Battle for the Book01.jpg Tink-Battle for the Book07.jpg Tink-Battle for the Book08.jpg Tink-Battle for the Book09.jpg Tink-Battle for the Book10.jpg Policeman-Battle for the Book15.jpg Policeman-Battle for the Book02.jpg Policeman-Battle for the Book03.jpg Policeman-Battle for the Book04.jpg Policeman-Battle for the Book06.jpg Policeman-Battle for the Book05.jpg Policeman-Battle for the Book07.jpg Policeman-Battle for the Book08.jpg Policeman-Battle for the Book09.jpg Policeman-Battle for the Book10.jpg Policeman-Battle for the Book11.jpg Policeman-Battle for the Book12.jpg Policeman-Battle for the Book13.jpg Policeman-Battle for the Book14.jpg Hook&crew-Battle of the Book08.jpg Hook-Battle for the Book53.jpg Hook-Battle for the Book55.jpg CubbyMichaelSkully&Nana-Battle for the Book05.jpg Trivia *The Policeman seems to know about Wendy's stories claiming to read the adventure of Peter Pan to his own children. Though it's considered a major plot-hole, since Wendy, John and Michael were the only people to visit the island in the original Peter Pan film. *While he is never mentioned throughout the special by name he is credited as Bobby, which is how to refer to a British policeman. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Neutral Characters